The present invention relates to a buckle device and, more particularly, to a buckle device for a pair of swimming/diving goggles that provides a reliable clamping effect for a head strap of the pair of swimming/diving goggles and that allows easy adjustment of the head strap.
FIG. 10 shows an exploded perspective view of a conventional buckle 1′ for swimming/diving goggles. FIG. 11 shows a partial top view, partially sectioned, of a pair of swimming/diving goggles utilizing the buckle 1′ of FIG. 10. The buckle 1′ is made of a rigid material and includes a connecting portion 11′ on an end thereof for connecting with a main body 3′ of the pair of swimming/diving goggles. A tying portion 12′ is provided on the other end of the buckle 1′ for connecting with an end of a head strap 2′ made of a soft material. The tying portion 12′ includes two posts 121′ and 122′ and a notch 123′ in an outer end thereof. The end of the head strap 2′ is wound around the posts 121′ and 122′ and finally inserted into a space between the notch 123′ and the posts 121′, thereby fixing the tightening length of the head strap 2′.
When adjusting the tightening length of the head strap 2′, the user has to remove the pair of swimming/diving goggles from his/her head, loosen the head strap 2′ at the posts 121′ and 122′ and the notch 123′, adjust the head strap 2′, and then put the pair of swimming/diving goggles back on his/her head. If the tightness of the head strap 2′ is not appropriate, the whole adjusting procedure has to be repeated again and again until an appropriate tightness for the user is reached. Further, the head strap 2′ is apt to bend and deform due to double winding through the posts 121′ and 122′. Further, the buckle 1À and the main body 3′ are separate elements and, thus, liable to move relative to each other while failing to provide an integral appearance. Further, the connecting portion 11′ may be disengaged from the main body 3′ when impacted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,378 discloses a buckle device to allow easy adjustment of a head strap of a pair of swimming/diving goggles and to provide a reliable clamping effect for the head strap. As illustrated in FIGS. 12-14 of the drawings, the buckle device includes a body 4′ having a pressing portion 41′ on an end thereof and a clamping portion 42′ on the other end thereof. The pressing portion 41′ and the clamping portion 42′ are connected together by a connecting portion 43′ that is thinner and bendable. The pressing portion 41′ includes two sidewalls and a post 411′ fixed between the sidewalls. A release section 412′ extends from an end of the pressing portion 41′ to allow manual operation for adjusting the head strap 5′. The clamping portion 42′ includes a clamping hole 421′ through which the head strap 5′ extends. A retaining edge 422′ is formed on a top edge of each of two lateral walls defining the clamping hole 421′.
In assembly, the connecting portion 43′ is wound around a mounting peg 61′ of a main body 6′ of the pair of swimming/diving goggles, with the pressing portion 41′ being located on an outer side of the main body 6′. An end of the head strap 5′ is extended into the body 4′ via the clamping hole 421′, wound around the post 411′, and then extended out of the body 4′ via the clamping hole 421′. When adjustment of the head strap 5′ is required, the user directly pulls the distal end 51′ of the head strap 5′ that until the required tightness and length of the head strap 5′ are obtained.
With reference to FIG. 13, when the head strap 5′ is released, the inner portion 52′ of the head strap 5′ exerts a pulling force on the post 411′ of the pressing portion 41′. Thus, the post 411′ moves to a position where the head strap 5′ is tightly positioned by the post 411′ and the retaining edge 422′. With reference to FIG. 14, when the post 411′ is moved to disengage from the retaining edge 422′, the inner portion 52′ of the head strap 5′ can be pulled to release the head strap 5′.
However, the body 4′ of the buckle device and the main body 6′ of the pair of swimming/diving goggles are separate elements and, thus, liable to move relative to each other (see phantom lines in FIG. 12) while failing to provide an integral appearance. Further, the movable post 411À complicates the buckle device and can not be operated easily when loosening of the head strap 5′ is required.